Because the Closet said it was Time
by Kei-the-Alchemist
Summary: "What made you guys decide it was time?" Auggie/Annie. What happens when Auggie's closet says it's time for Annie to move in? How will Danielle react?  Multi-chapter fic. Rated T because I just want to be safe.
1. The Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own _Covert Affairs_, but you'd know if I did; Annie and Auggie would be hooking up by now and _every_ episode would feature a shirtless Christopher Gorham, not just _Communication Breakdown._

A/N: This is my first [posted] fan fiction. I hope it's alright, but if it's not you should definitely tell me!

The Decision

The door was unlocked and that didn't surprise Annie Walker. He'd called her after all. She pushed it open and walked into the blackness. After groping the wall for a switch, she flipped the lights on and then turned the lock. She wouldn't be leaving. Not until morning.

Softly, she called out, "Auggie?" He wasn't in the living room like he usually was when he was expecting her.

"Bedroom," was the strained reply. It was a change from only twenty minutes before. He'd sounded happy and flirty then.

Walking down the hall, she asked, "Are you alright, Auggie?", her heart pounding in fear of the answer.

"Fine, darling," he said. "Just come here, won't you?"

By this time, Annie was in his doorway. His room was a mess, but upon further inspection she saw that, as always, there was a system in place. Saying, "I'm here," she made her way through the maze of clothing, shoes, and other things. His closet was open and barren.

Auggie was sitting cross-legged on his bed smiling. "Perfect. We need to talk."

"Uh-oh," she said, sliding in facing him.

His grin widened as he pointed to a pile by the door. "That is the portion of my wardrobe that hasn't ended up in your closet. About seventy-five percent." He switched to the pile beside it."That's all of your clothes that wound up here. They took up fifty percent of my closet space." next came the shoes. "Two pairs of mine are at your place, and seven of yours are here."

"Auggie, where are you going with this, hun?" Annie asked warily.

The smile grew again, and Annie wondered why his face didn't break. Reaching out to where he sensed she was, he grabbed her hand with both of his. "Annie, love, I think it's time you moved in."

"Oh!" she exclaimed.

Auggie was prepared for shock, and immediately launched into a long-winded explanation. "The clothes aren't the only thing, you know. We've been going steady for a solid eight months now and you've got to admit-we're together six nights out of seven, usually. And that one night we're not...well, I never can sleep without you there. I-"

"Think you're right," she finished, cutting him off. "when can I bring the rest of my clothes?"

Now it was his turn to be surprised. Auggie's jaw dropped before he could stop himself. Annie just kept talking. "We'll have to continue to go to Danielle's dinners, though. She'd kill us...Well, not you. She loves you."

"How about Saturday?" he asked abruptly.

It was agreed to and settled within the minute.

"This," Auggie said contentedly, "Is going to be amazing."

"Yeah," Annie sighed happily. "It is." She placed her palm flat on his chest directly over his heart, feeling its beat beneath her hand. His pulse was racing, even more than it usually was when he was with Annie (which was definitely saying something). "What now?" she asked in a whisper.

Auggie didn't speak, merely leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers with surprising accuracy, a sign of how well they knew each other. They kissed for a moment of two until he pulled back with a puzzled look. "Okay, something's bothering me..." he said.

"What?" Annie asked, startled and keen to help fix the problem.

Knitting his eyebrows together Auggie asked, "Did you, by chance, have a chocolate...milkshake? On the way over?"

Annie let out a nervous giggle" Oh. That," she said. "Yeah. I would've brought you one, but you called right after I pulled out from Dairy Queen, and-" she drummed her fingers on his chest as she trailed off.

Auggie just laughed before placing his lips on hers again.


	2. Contact Information

Disclaimer: I still don't own Covert Affairs, much to my dismay.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I wasn't going to post this so soon, but you guys encouraged me to! Thanks! Chapter Three is almost done, too, but it'll take a while longer to post it I think. Anyway, onto my second chapter!

Contact Information

Annie woke up curled up against Auggie, her head on his chest. A thin blanket shrouded the two of the, though they'd fallen asleep in their work clothes again. Light was falling into the room from the window in ribbons. Sitting up, Annie admired the effect. The thin slivers of light accented Auggie's face in ways a photographer could only dream of achieving. He looked so peaceful lying there. Innocent, too, which was rarely a word that could be applied to a man that spent as much time smirking and implying as Auggie did.

She hated to wake him, but they _did_ have to work today, so softly Annie touched her hand to his cheek. "Auggie, babe. Wake up," she whispered, and slowly his eyes fluttered open and a smile formed on his lips at the sound of her voice.

"'Morning," he said as clearly as if he'd been up for hours already. He sat up beside her before hitting the button on his watch.

"**Six-fifty-nine.**"

"Seven already, "Auggie muttered. "Whatdaya think, both shower, skip breakfast, or what?"

"You get in the shower now, I'll brew a pot, and we'll take an early lunch," she replied quickly. This wasn't new to them, and they always knew the best way to get ready in time. He nodded once before cautiously slipping out of bed.

Stepping on a pile of shirts before exiting the room, he asked, "Can you get me something to wear? I've got a feeling everything's all mixed up..."

"Sure thing, hun."

Auggie was already turning on the shower, but he managed to call back his thanks.

Annie hurried out of bed and to the piles. A tan pants suit for herself with complimenting kitten heels, and gray slacks with a slightly lighter gray sweater combination for Auggie. She rummaged through drawers for underthings and matching socks. Each outfit was laid out on its respective owner's side of the bed before Annie ran out to start a pot of coffee.

The sound of the shower stopped a few minutes later and, peeking her head around the corner, Annie caught a glimpse of Auggie with a towel wrapped around his waist, wet hair still dripping water down his back. She smiled to herself before speaking. "Clothes on your side of the bed. Coffee's in the pot."

"Thanks!" he shouted through the closed bedroom door. "You're a lifesaver!"

Laughing because she always thought the same thing about him, Annie padded down the hall to the bathroom.

The couple strolled into the DPD (with exactly three minutes to spare) hand-in-hand. Auggie's free hand held his laser-cane as they made their way to his desk. Annie saw his to his seat but did not stay long.

"Lunch at noon," she said, already half-way out the door.

"Leaving already?" Looking back, she saw Auggie pouting. It almost broke the resolve in her, but she wasn't a CIA agent for nothing.

"I have to go update some forms with Joan," she replied pointedly, hoping he understood.

He did; Auggie's face lit up as he waved good-bye. "See you at lunch, hun!" he called loudly.

"Joan?" Annie peered around the doorway of her boss's office.

The woman greeted her fairly warmly, especially when you considered Joan's norm, and invited her in. Directing Annie into the chair in front of her own desk, she asked, "What can I help you with, Annie?"

Blushing ever so slightly and taking a deep breathe to collect herself, Annie explained her reason for being there. "I need to update my contact information."

"Simple enough," Joan replied, pulling out a manila file folder from a drawer in her desk. It was labeled in scrawling handwriting 'Walker, Annie'. As she sat it on the desk, she reached into another drawer and procured a clean copy of the form. This she handed over, with a ball point pen, to Annie. "What's changed?" she asked as Annie hurriedly put her, soon-to-be, new address in the correct box.

"I'm moving Saturday." Anie tried to sound as vague as possible, now putting in Auggie's home phone number as her own.

"Where?"

Lord, Annie though. I mean, I know it's her job to be nosy and all, but _jeez_! Muttering incoherently, Annie put Auggie, Danielle, and her parents (in that order) under 'Emergency Contacts'.

Using her extreme boss tine, Joan said, " I asked you where, Annie Walker."

Annie placed the ball point pen on the desk deliberately before looking Joan square in the eyes and answering, "I'm moving in with Auggie," in a solid voice.

Joan smiled knowingly and took the form from Annie. "I figured. It was about time. I had guessed you two would be living together within three months of your starting here." She laughed. Actually _laughed_. "Better late than never, though...but do you mind me asking, not as your boss, but woman-to-woman," Annie started to feel apprehensive here, "What made you guys decide it was time?"

Annie shrugged and stood up. "I guess you could say the closet said it was time," she said and walked out the door.

As she left, Joan shook her head, remembering what it felt like in the early stages of her and Arthur's relationship, and slipped the new form in Annie's file. Then she took a sticky note and made a note of the new arrangement to put in Auggie's.


End file.
